


Trying to sleep. Keyword: trying

by VivaLaPluto13



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, They’re keeping each other awake, but it’s Cute, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaLaPluto13/pseuds/VivaLaPluto13
Summary: “At the end of the day, we are all just brains trapped inside a meat suit.”“Well, will you tell your meat suit to go to bed because it’s ONE IN THE MORNING AND IM TRYING TO SLEEP!”





	Trying to sleep. Keyword: trying

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “At the end of the day, we are all just brains trapped inside a meat suit.”
> 
> “Well, will you tell your meat suit to go to bed because it’s ONE IN THE MORNING AND I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!”

Logan's room was dark. The stick on stars that the other sides had helped him stick on his ceiling were the only things producing light, and they weren't all that bright. Just how Logan liked it, though he would sleep in a room lit with fluorescent lights if it meant getting to cuddle with Virgil. He tended to avoid 'mushy' thoughts, as Virgil calls them, but here, in the dark of his room, almost asleep with Virgil laying on his chest, he would let it slide. he loved when they did this, just curled up together for hours, watching movies until they decided it was late enough to sleep. Virgil was always so tense, always alert, looking around, shoulders stiff, but when they were laying in bed, wrapped around each other, he finally relaxed. It always filled him with this... warm feeling, affection. With Virgil so relaxed on top of him, probably asleep (though he couldn't check without disturbing him), it was hard to suppress those 'mushy' feelings. They were always there when he looked at Virgil, just a hint of warmth in his chest, not as strong as they were now, but still, a nice feeling of how much Virgil, his star- "At the end of the day, we are all just brains trapped inside a meat suit." Apparently, Virgil wasn't asleep. And the sleep he had felt slowly approaching slipped away. 

"Well, will you tell your meat suit to go to bed, because its nearly one in the morning, and i'm _trying_ to sleep." That was a little more sharp than he meant it, but Virgil didn't seem to mind as he chuckled, and nuzzled into Logan's neck.

"Sorry, Lo, didn't realize you were still awake, was just kinda thinking out loud." Virgil spoke softly into Logan's neck, but he understood just fine. he felt his annoyance dissipate.

"Its fine, V. just try to sleep now, okay?"

"Alright. Goodnight, Lo. Love you."

"I love you too, V. Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> I love analogical so much. They're so cute! I hope i was able to portray them well, please let me know what you think!
> 
> [Come find me on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/viva-la-pluto-dam-you)


End file.
